Together Now
by Pawprinter
Summary: '"We'll work it out," Sirius whispered. "Together."' Sometimes things happen for a reason. When Bertha leaves the Common Room in the middle of the night Sirius feels like he has to follow. Nobody has ever thought of Sirius Black as a hero, nobody but one person. Nobody but one through out his school years. She knew the real Sirius. Entry for Unconventional Valentine's Day Challenge


**Hey! How's it going? This is going to be like my 5 story this weekend, maybe 6 thing posted. Cool, right? I've been busy, busy, busy! I had the best time writing this. Really. At first I had no idea who Bertha Jorkins was, but when I researched her I found out interesting stuff... And I thought long and hard about it, and this is what I got!**

**So this story is part of another Contest/Challenge! I know! This story is part of the Unconventional Valentine's Day Challenge put on by selemi. I chose the numbers 7/13 and 13/13, and those number happened to be Sirius Black and Bertha Jorkins. I had to write a romance story with them, and this is what I got... Yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. This is based heavily on Titanic and I don't own the conversation between Sirius and Bertha.**

**I hope you enjoy this story! I had the best time ever writing this. Don't mind the messy spelling and grammar.**

**Enjoy...**

**xxx**

* * *

**Together Now**

* * *

Bertha Jorkins was an idiot. A very big idiot in fact. Not very bright, had no brains, and she was nosy. She was always gossiping about who knows what, and everything that came out of her mouth was pure lies. She was a liar, nosy, and an idiot. A big idiot.

That's all that ran through Sirius Black's head as he chased her through the darkened hallways. You see, he had been planning a prank on Snivellus in the Gryffindor Common room in the wee hours of the morning when she came running down the stairs. He swore she looked right at him and ran through the door.

Now, as Sirius ran through Hogwart's hallways in the middle of the night he wondered _'why is he even chasing this fool through the halls?'_

He didn't get an answer.

He kept running through the halls, following Bertha in the shadows.

Really, why was he following her?

'_Oh well,' _He thought. _'I guess I'm going out for a midnight stroll behind Bertha… Not with, behind. All I'm doing is walking, not followi-' _He mumbled to himself in his head. _'Why?'_

Sirius stood at the edge of a hallway, hands on his knees, looking up at the stairwell.

"Why?" Sirius groaned. He stood up straight and started walking up the stairs. "Why the hell would she go up to the Astronomy Tower?" Sirius complained. Yet, he still followed her. He climbed up the steps, hundreds of them it felt like, just to see Bertha was doing.

Why the hell was he doing this?

* * *

Sirius turned the corner to the Astronomy Tower, but still kept in the shadows. His ears were filled with humming of a tune he didn't recognize, and rain was pounding on the roof. The smell of spring hit him, and the chill of wet crept up on him. Sirius looked around the corner and saw her.

Bertha was sitting on the railing of the Astronomy Tower, and humming. Her clothes were drenched along with her curly blonde hair. Her curly hair was now plastered to her face, making it straight.

Sirius stepped out from behind the corner and took a few silent steps towards the older girl. He stopped walking when he heard a sniff come from her.

Bertha reached up and brushed the back of her hand to under her eyes. She put her hands on the cement railing and moved a few inches closer to the edge.

Sirius took a few steps closer to Bertha. Now he was so close that he could feel the rain splatter off of her. He could hear her shallow breaths and almost silent sobs. He could see the faint cloud from her hot breath against the cool night air.

Bertha slipped herself up a few more inches, Sirius knew if she was going to slip up a few more inches she would fall off the Tower.

"Don't jump." Sirius whispered. In front of him Bertha jumped slightly, and she held onto the railing tighter.

"Stay back!" Bertha whispered shakily. She took a shaky breath and her eyes flicked over to where Sirius was standing only a few steps away. "Don't come any closer." Bertha warned in a whisper. "Or I will jump, whether you like it or not."

"Come on, Bertha." Sirius whispered, adapting her volume of her voice. "Just give me your hand; I'll pull you back over." Sirius added. He sighed and looked around. "I don't really want to see lots of blood today."

"No!" Bertha cried, still whispering. "Don't touch me, don't come near me, don't say another word!" Bertha warned again. "I- I'll let go, I mean it!" Bertha said.

"No." Sirius whispered. He took a step closer to her. "You won't jump, I know it." Bertha gasped from the bone chilling wind that hit her. "I know you don't want to, why would you?"

"What do you mean, _'No I won't jump'_?" Bertha snapped. She moved up a half of an inch. "You don't know what I will and will not do." Bertha mumbled under her breath. "Maybe now I will really let go of the railing, just because you said you know I wouldn't." Bertha whispered. She turned to face Sirius for a split second then turned back out to the dark night. "How do you know I wasn't just sitting on the ledge, not thinking about jumping?"

"You were moving yourself towards the edge." Sirius mumbled. He took a half step towards her. Bertha groaned.

"You're distracting me!" Bertha said. She turned her head towards Sirius and looked him in the eye. "Go away, please!"

"I can't." Sirius whispered. He took one more step closer.

"What do _'you mean you can't'_?" Bertha asked. "Put one foot in front of the other, and walk away."

"I can't." Sirius repeated. Bertha turned towards him with her eyebrow raised. "Or wont. Either way, I'm involved now." Sirius whispered. He shuffled a little bit closer towards Bertha. "You jump, I jump." Sirius whispered.

"Don't be crazy!" Bertha cried. "You'd be killed!" Sirius shrugged.

"You'd be killed too." Sirius said. He shuffled a few steps closer to the older girl. "And like I said, I don't have a choice." Sirius added. "I guess I'm kinda hoping you'll come back over the railing, and get me off the hook here."

"You're crazy." Bertha insisted again. Sirius smiled and chuckled lightly.

"That's what everybody says, but, I'm not to one hanging off the tallest tower here." Sirius whispered. "Come on, give me your hand." Sirius whispered. "You don't want to do this."

"Maybe I do." Bertha said. She sniffed and turned back to facing the black night. "Maybe I can't take my life anymore."

"You can work it out." Sirius whispered. He took one more step closer to her. "I'll help you." He added. "You don't want to jump; you don't want to end your life like this." Sirius insisted. Bertha didn't say anything or move. "Now, I don't know about you, but I would much rather die in a battle or protecting my family and friends." Sirius said.

Bertha took a deep breath and turned towards Sirius. Sirius held out his hand for her to take. Bertha let go of the railing and took his hand. She swung a leg over the railing, gripping Sirius' hands tightly. She smiled and swung her other leg over the railing. She jumped down to the floor and wrapped her arms tightly around Sirius.

By this time, both Sirius and Bertha were dripping wet and shivering. Bertha was gasping for breath as she clung to Sirius. Sirius stood there, supporting most of Bertha's weight with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Thank you." Bertha whispered after a few minutes. She pulled back and smiled. "Thank you so much, Sirius." Bertha whispered again.

He smiled. Bertha stood on her tip toes, gentle lips falling upon Sirius' for a moment. Sirius pulled her close to him, trying to make the kiss deeper. Bertha wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair. They stayed like that, in each other's arms, for a few minutes until Sirius pulled away. Bertha pulled back with a smile on her lips.

"We'll work it out," Sirius whispered with a smile. "Together."

Sadly, at the end of the Second Wizarding War, neither of them had not been alive anymore. Bertha had been killed by He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named and Sirius by Bellatrix. But they were together now, living in a high tower, beyond the clouds.

* * *

**Yes, I know. It was so strange. I just wrote what I felt like. And have you noticed that almost all the stories I posted this weekend were, like, sad stories. Well sad endings. Anyway, how did you like it? Hum? Huh?**

**So please review! I would make my day! **

**Thank you! **

**Review!**

**And until next time,**

**Paw**


End file.
